


[Podfic] Packing the Flat

by momopods (momotastic)



Series: Harry Potter Podfics [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fights, Getting Back Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momopods
Summary: Months after their explosive break-up, Draco insists Harry return to their flat to remove his belongings.Podfic of marguerite_26's story.





	[Podfic] Packing the Flat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Packing the Flat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/366513) by [marguerite_26](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marguerite_26/pseuds/marguerite_26). 



> Thank you to marguerite_26 for giving blanket permission to podfic.
> 
> This cover kicked my butt for several hours even though it doesn't actually look like that now.

[](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/packing_big.png)

cover art by me [click for bigger]

### Streaming

### Download

[MP3](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/%5bHP%5d%20Packing%20the%20Flat.mp3) | (right click, save as) | 00:52:03 | 31 MB  
---|---|---|---  
[M4B](http://momotastic.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/HP/%5bHP%5d%20Packing%20the%20Flat.m4b) | (right click, save as) | 00:52:03 | 31 MB  
  
### Additional Credit

Files hosted on [parakaproductions](http://parakaproductions.com). Thank you, [paraka](http://parakaproductions.com/paraka/), for providing this service.  
The song used for scene breaks is [Battleships](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QJxM16wFr7I) by Daughtry. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](http://kreativeerguesse.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just tell me what line you thought I read best!


End file.
